Engineering tests of multiple devices generate large quantities of data. Further, the test data is typically stored for later retrieval. A problem associated with the current systems for storing test data is that the systems are not able to efficiently store and access large quantities of test data. In particular, a separate write command is utilized to store each portion of test data in a memory device.